1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a karaoke device with built-in microphone and karaoke microphone therefor. More specifically, this invention relates to a karaoke device with built-in microphone, and more particularly, to a novel karaoke device with built-in microphone which accommodates a high speed processor incorporating a sound processor in a microphone body, and processes voices inputted from the microphone by the high speed processor, and to an additional microphone for karaoke device with built-in microphone with built-in microphone, in which a microphone plug of the additional microphone into a microphone jack of the karaoke device with built-in microphone, if required, a microphone plug of another additional microphone into a microphone jack of the additional microphone, thereby render all microphones available simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Karaoke devices with built-in microphone have already been put in practical use. In conventional karaoke devices with built-in microphone, a karaoke reproduction device was mounted in a microphone body, and karaoke (music) was reproduced by the karaoke reproduction device, and singing voices in tune with the karaoke are inputted from the microphone. However, in the conventional karaoke devices with built-in microphone, it was not possible to process the singing voices inputted from the microphone.
Furthermore, in the past, when singing a duet song, for example, two microphones were made available simultaneously by inserting each microphone plug of the two microphones into two microphone jacks of the main body.
In conventional karaoke devices, the number of microphones to be used simultaneously were restricted by the number of microphone jacks provided in the main body. Therefore, when it was intended to use as many microphones as possible, it was not possible to accept this request.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this present invention to provide a novel karaoke device with built-in microphone
It is another object of this present invention to provide a novel karaoke device with built-in microphone capable of processing voices inputted from a microphone.
It is still another object of this present invention to provide a novel karaoke microphone capable of using numerous microphones simultaneously.
A karaoke device with built-in microphone according to this present invention, comprises: a body having into which a microphone is mounted; an A/D converting means which is provided in the body, and converts inputted voices from the microphone into audio data; an audio data processing means which is provided in the body and receives the audio data from the A/D converter and processes the audio data to output processed audio data; and an audio signal outputting means which is provided in the body and outputs an audio signal on the basis of the processed audio data.
According to this present invention, the voices inputted into the microphone are converted into the audio data by the A/D converting means, and the audio data is processed by the audio data processing means. When the processed audio data is outputted by the audio signal outputting means. Therefore, a sound which is obtained by processing the inputted voices from the microphone can be outputted.
In one aspect of this present invention, the audio data processing means includes a ring buffer for storing the audio data from the A/D converting means; a writing means for writing the audio data in the ring buffer; and a reading means for reading the audio data from the ring buffer.
In this aspect, the audio signal from the microphone is converted in the audio data (DIN) by the A/D converting means. The audio data (DIN) is mixed with previous audio data (DN-1) at a predetermined mixing rate (CM), and is written in the ring buffer as the audio data (DN). This is, the data (DN) is written into an address indicated by a write pointer of the ring buffer.
In a preferred embodiment of this present invention, the karaoke device with built-in microphone further comprises an echo mode setting key provided on the body to set an echo mode, wherein the writing means includes a first setting means to set a size of the ring buffer in response to the echo mode.
In this embodiment, if the echo mode is set by the echo mode setting key, for example, the writing means sets a constant (CD) representing a delay time, i.e. a size of the ring buffer. Then, when the write point reaches the constant (CD), the write pointer is initialized. As a result, an echo is added to the inputted voices from the microphone.
In a preferred embodiment of this present invention, the karaoke device with built-in microphone further comprises a voice effect mode setting key provided on the body to set a voice effect mode, wherein the reading means includes a second setting means to set a ring buffer read pointer in response to the voice effect mode.
In this embodiment, if the voice effect setting key is operated by a user, for example, and the voice effect mode is set, the reading means determines a constant (CF) controlling a reproduction frequency, and evaluates an increment value of the read pointer of the ring buffer according to the constant (CF), and the read pointer is incremented. Then, when the read pointer reaches the previous constant (CD), the constant (CD) is subtracted from the read pointer.
Therefore, voice effect is applied to the voices from the microphone.
Furthermore, a karaoke microphone according to this present invention is a karaoke microphone provided with a microphone, a microphone jack and a microphone plug. The microphone jack includes a first jack terminal, a second jack terminal and a third jack terminal, and the microphone plug includes a first plug terminal, a second plug terminal and a third plug terminal. Both the second jack terminal and the second plug terminal are connected to an audio signal line for outputting an audio signal from the microphone, and both the third jack terminal and the third plug terminal are connected to a ground line.
According to this present invention, the first plug terminal, the second plug terminal and the third plug terminal of a second karaoke microphone are connected to the first jack terminal, the second jack terminal and third jack terminal of a first karaoke microphone by inserting the microphone plug of the second karaoke microphone into the microphone jack of the first karaoke microphone. The audio signal from a first microphone provided in the first karaoke microphone and the audio signal from a second microphone of the second karaoke microphone inputted in the first karaoke microphone through the second jack terminal of the first karaoke microphone are mixed each other by a mixer provided on the audio signal line, and a mixed audio signal is outputted from the second plug terminal of the first karaoke microphone.
In one embodiment of this present invention, if the microphone plug of the second karaoke microphone is inserted into the microphone jack of the first karaoke microphone, a microphone power is applied to the second karaoke microphone through the first jack terminal of the first karaoke microphone and the first plug terminal of the second karaoke microphone.
In a similar manner, if the microphone plug of the second karaoke microphone is inserted into the microphone jack of the first karaoke microphone, a terminating resistor having been connected to the second jack terminal of the first karaoke microphone is released, and both of the microphone of the first karaoke microphone and the microphone of the second karaoke microphone are terminated by the terminating resistor of the second karaoke microphone.
Furthermore, in a case that the first karaoke microphone is a karaoke device with built-in microphone, the audio processing means is incorporated in the karaoke device with built-in microphone, and a mixed audio signal is processed therein. Therefore, there is no need to provide a microphone plug in the karaoke device with built-in microphone. By inserting a microphone plug of a further additional microphone into the microphone jack of such the karaoke device with built-in microphone, it becomes possible to simultaneously use two microphones. By inserting the microphone plug of another additional microphone into the microphone jack of the additional microphone, it then becomes possible to simultaneously use three microphones in total. In a similar manner, by connecting additional microphones in series, it becomes possible to arbitrarily increase the number of microphones to be used simultaneously.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.